


Mendalam

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Kaori, maaf. Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya. Tapi kamu pulang, ya. Ini juga rumah kamu. Rumah kita.





	Mendalam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi
> 
> #nowplaying Dua - Mendalam
> 
> setelah membaca ini, sila beri kritik dan saran.

Kaleng-kaleng sisa bir berserakan di lantai ruang tengah. Ada yang sedang berbaring tidak berdaya di sofa. Televisi dinyalakan hanya untuk menyamarkan keheningan dan sebagai pengganti alat penerang di ruangan itu.

 

Hanya mengenakan celana panjang piyama dan kaos putih lusuh, Konoha menatap langit-langit ruangan itu.

 

Dia seperti mayat hidup setelah ditinggal oleh Kaori, seseorang yang baru dia sadari sangat berarti. Raganya hidup, namun jiwanya yang mati.

 

Kaori hanya mengatakan akan pergi ke tempat orangtuanya di luar kota. Hanya itu. Namun selama dua bulan ini Kaori susah dihubungi.

 

Berkali-kali dia mengirim pesan singkat, menelpon, tidak ada respon dari Kaori. Ingin menyusulnya ke sana tapi dia tidak tahu di mana Kaori tinggal. Sudah bertanya pada teman-temannya tapi hasilnya sama saja, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa.

 

Sekali lagi, Konoha mengirim pesan singkat pada Kaori. Diambilnya ponsel yang dia letakkan di lantai dekat sofa.

 

_Kaori, maaf. Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya. Tapi kamu pulang, ya. Ini juga rumah kamu. Rumah kita._

 

Konoha meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke tempat semula. Dia memejamkan mata.

 

Dia teringat kalimat temannya yang membuat dirinya tersadar, bahwa Kaori yang selama ini tulus menyayanginya.

 

Memang benar. Selama ini yang selalu ada di susah dan senangnya.. hanya Kaori. Sayangnya, Konoha hanya menganggap Kaori sebagai temannya.

 

Hanya teman.

 

Teman satu kamar apartemen, teman satu hobi, teman berbagi cerita. Hanya sebatas itu.

 

Sampai akhirnya dia tersadar setelah beberapa hari Kaori meninggalkan rumah ini. Dia sangat membutuhkan kehadirannya.

 

Pikirannya menuju saat itu. Saat di mana masih ada Kaori di sini. Suaranya seakan terdengar di sebelahnya.

 

_"Konoha-san, ayo bangun."_

_"Jangan lupa bekal makanmu."_

_"Sesekali kamu yang gantikan aku masak sarapan."_

_"Hari ini aku lembur, maaf, ya."_

_"Jangan makan karage terus!"_

_"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"_

_"Mau kubuatkan cokelat panas?"_

_"Jangan minum bir lagi!"_

_"Kamu sudah ada kemajuan dengan Yukie-san?"_

 

Konoha membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit. Dia teringat saat menceritakan Yukie dengan Kaori. Yukie adalah gadis yang disukai Konoha di kantornya.

 

_"Perempuan juga butuh kepastian. Jangan hanya memberi perhatian lebih."_

_"Seperti itu, ya?"_

_"Kalau kamu suka, nyatakan saja."_

_"Begitu? Baiklah, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Yukie."_

_Bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu? Apa aku menyakitimu?_ batin Konoha.

 

Dia kembali memejamkan matanya.

 

_"Aku mau ke tempat ibuku."_

_"Kapan kamu kembali?"_

_"Secepatnya kok."_

_"Hati-hati."_

 

Konoha membuka matanya saat sebuah suara ketukan dari pintu apartemennya. Dia beranjak malas dari sofa.

 

Sampai di depan pintu, dia membukanya, menampakkan sosok pemuda yang dia kenal.

 

"Akaashi?"

 

Akaashi memerhatikan Konoha dari bawah sampai atas, "Kamu kacau sekali, Konoha-san."

 

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus.

 

Akaashi menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang dilipat pada Konoha.

 

"Apa itu?" Konoha masih memandang kertas itu.

 

"Lihat saja sendiri."

 

Konoha menerima kertas itu, lalu dibuka. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang ditulis di kertas itu.

 

"Itu alamat rumah ibunya Kaori." kata Akaashi.

 

Konoha menatap Akaashi dengan wajah terkejut, "Bagaimana kamu bisa dapat alamatnya?"

 

"Tidak perlu tahu. Sekarang terserah kamu mau bagaimana selanjutnya."

 

Konoha masih belum percaya.

 

"Kamu ke sini dengan apa?"

 

"Dengan mobil."

 

"Tolong antarkan aku ke bandara sekarang."

* * *

 

_"Akaashi-san, kalau ada apa-apa, tolong berikan ini pada Konoha-san."_

_"Apa ini?"_

_"Alamat rumah ibuku. Meski aku tidak yakin kalau nanti dia akan mencariku."_

* * *

Sampailah Konoha di bandara suatu kota tempat Kaori tinggal. Dia hanya tinggal menaiki bus umum untuk sampai ke sana.

 

Kaori, tunggu aku, ya. Aku akan menjemputmu pulang, batinnya.

 

Setelah menaiki bus, dan sampai di sebuah halte tujuan, dia turun. Dia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri ke mana dia harus melanjutkan perjalanan.

 

Di seberang jalan ada toko bunga dan ada seseorang yang di sana sedang melihat-lihat. Pikirnya dia akan menanyakan alamat pada orang itu. Konoha menyebrang jalan.

 

Sampai di seberang, dia mendekati orang itu.

 

"Permisi, aku ingin bertanya-" dia menghentikan suaranya saat melihat seseorang yang dia hampiri.

 

Orang yang sangat dia butuhkan saat ini.

 

Kaori.

 

Kaori menoleh ke Konoha. Mereka sama-sama terkejut.

 

"Konoha-san?"

 

"Ka-" tidak dilanjutkan lagi, Konoha langsung memeluk erat Kaori seraya melepas rindu.

 

"Konoha-san, kenapa-"

 

"Kamu ke mana saja? Kenapa susah dihubungi? Aku butuh kamu, tahu. Aku kacau kalau enggak ada kamu." Konoha menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Kaori, isakannya terdengar."

 

Kaori menggigit bibir bawahnya yang mulai bergetar. Pandangannya mulai buram karena air matanya yang membendung. Dia memejamkan matanya seraya airmatanya jatuh pada wajahnya.

 

Kaori membalas pelukannya tidak kalah erat. Wajahnya pun dia tenggelamkan pada bahu Konoha.

 

Mereka sama-sama melepas rindu.

* * *

"Maaf, ponselku rusak. Aku sebenarnya juga mencoba menghubungimu tapi tidak diangkat olehmu." jelas Kaori. Saat ini mereka duduk di kursi halte yang ada di seberang jalan tadi.

 

"Jadi itu kamu? Ah, maaf, mungkin saat kamu menghubungiku, aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya."

 

"Tidak apa-apa. Lalu kenapa kamu bisa ke sini?"

 

"Aku dapat alamat rumah ibumu dari Akaashi."

 

"Begitu?"

 

Mereka sama-sama memandang jalan seberang.

 

"Sebenarnya alasanmu meninggalkanku itu apa?" Konoha menoleh ke Kaori.

 

Kaori balik menatap, "Tidak. Aku tidak berniat meninggalkanmu. Aku.. maaf, aku tidak mengatakan semuanya. Jadi, aku mengambil cuti untuk merawat ibuku di sini. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Rencana baru besok aku pulang."

 

"Kamu membuatku khawatir, tahu. Lain kali bilang saja, ya."

 

"Maaf."

 

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kamu baik-baik saja. Jangan tinggalin aku lagi." Konoha mengelus lembut puncak kepala Kaori.

 

Kaori mencoba tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

* * *

Mereka sekarang berada di rumah ibu Kaori. Mereka bertiga kini duduk bersimpuh di ruang tamu. Konoha dan Kaori bersebelahan, sedang ibunya di depannya. Meja kecil yang menjadi sekat diantara ketiganya.

 

"Jadi... ini Konoha-kun, yang menjaga Kaori selama di sana? Maaf, ya, merepotkan." Ibunya tersenyum memandang Konoha.

 

"Ah, tidak juga. Sebenarnya malah saya yang dijaga olehnya."

 

"Begitu."

 

"Anu... begini." Konoha mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang ada di pangkuannya, "sebenarnya saya ke sini untuk menjemput Kaori pulang dan..." dia bangkit dari duduknya mendekati ibunya.

 

Konoha duduk bersimpuh kembali di dekat ibunya yang mengubah posisi untuk bisa berhadapan dengannya.

 

"Kumohon, serahkan Kaori pada saya." Konoha bersujud di depan ibunya.

 

"Saya sudah enggak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kedua orangtua saya sudah enggak ada. Saya cuma punya Kaori sekarang. Dia yang selalu menjaga saya, dia yang masih bisa sabar pada saya, dia yang membuat saya bangkit setelah ditinggalkan orangtua saya. Dia... dia yang... saya butuhkan." suaranya terdengar parau di akhir kalimat. Bahunya bergetar.

 

Kaori menegang di tempat. Dia tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan Konoha. Kalimatnya terngiang.

 

' _Serahkan Kaori pada saya._ '

 

Ibu Kaori mengangkat bahu Konoha yang masih di posisi bersujud. Mereka kini saling menatap.

 

"Iya, saya tahu. Kaori sudah cerita semuanya." bahu Konoha ditepuk, "kamu harus janji untuk benar-benar menjaganya, ya."

 

Netra Konoha membulat, dia mengangguk cepat lalu tersenyum, "Iya. Saya akan menjaganya dengan baik."

 

Ibu Kaori tersenyum, mengusap kedua pipi Konoha, lalu mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya.

 

Kaori yang menyaksikan itu, tersenyum dengan air mata yang ikut mengalir

* * *

_"Kamu masih dengan lelaki itu? Siapa namanya? Konoha-kun?"_

_"Iya."_

_"Kalian pacaran?"_

_Kaori menggeleng, "Kami hanya teman."_

_"Tapi kalian sudah serumah."_

_"Dia... sendirian, bu. Orangtuanya sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu, entah kenapa aku merasa dia masih belum bisa ditinggal sendiri. Makanya aku yang berusaha menjaganya sekarang."_

_Ibunya mengusap puncak kepala Kaori, "Kamu menyayanginya?"_

_Kaori tersenyum tersipu, "Lebih dari itu."_

**[SELESAI]**


End file.
